Nurse Worse
Nurse Worse (real name Franzisca Wunderwurse) is the deuteragonist and co-host of Dr Crafty. She is voiced by Megami33, real name Corrine Sudberg. Design Nurse Worse is a small, plump woman with black hair (with green and pink streaks) arranged in braids and red eyes. She has over-sized bolts stuck into her head and elbows. Her skin is green, with darker and lighter patches seperated by visible stitches She commonly wears a black apron with a white dress underneath, with pink-black leggings and a nurse's hat with a pink cross on it. She wears pink gloves (of a much smaller size than Crafty's gloves) and large round glasses. Personality Nurse Worse normally has a bright, cheery personality, coming off as much more level-headed and probably more intelligent than Crafty. However, she can easily grow frustrated by her boss' antics to the point of violence, such as his constant misidentification of his rhinoceros-style grass Fakemon as a donkey (later even a bear) and whenever he has an "awful puns phase". History Season One Season Two Following the fourth and final Death Debate at the end of episode 46, a package containing the Millenium Ring was sent to Nurse Worse and got possessed by it, turning her into Ring Nurse. Season Three Relationships Dr. Crafty Pepper the Octo-Chef Messibelle Madame Crystelle Dr. Mindstein Screw Abilities Notes/Trivia * Nurse Worse has a sexual fetish for electric shocks. * In a scapped design for Nurse, she had a white eyepatch with a red cross or X on it, tall boots, and she had her hair in pigtails. List of Appearances Dr. Crafty Season One *The Dreadful Doctor *The Worst Nurse *The Dubious Duo *The Cretinous Critters *A lovely day for Meihem *ORA ORA ORARMS! *IT'S YA BOI!!! *Kids or Squids *A Frightening Begining *Rocky Horror Slicture Show *Fanboy and the Furious *A song of Ice and Fire *Original Characterror! *The Monster, the Sniper and the CLOD! *One piece, Two piece, Red piece, Blue piece *This Episode... Has no weaknesses! *Flying type is the Word *Feelin' Thot Thot Thot *I aint afraid of no ghost type *You're as cold as Ice type *Grease Frightening *Danse Macabre *Street Frighters *Hocus Mansion *Too Ghoul for School *The Gift that keeps on Greiving Season Two *New Season, New Friends *Pros and Comms *A Well Slimed Machine *Monty Python and the Holy grail War *A Fresh Starter *Life as a teenage pokemon *All grown up *Super fighting monsters! MEGAMON! *Aqua Marina *Those Wascally Wabbids *Dongs out for Donkey Kong *The Legend of Lonk *The Beachles *Dumb Dingies *Bikini Bodies *It puts the Lootbox on it's Legendary Skin *Banjo Kazooie VS Yooka Laylee *D.Va (Overwatch) VS Mechanica (ARMS) *Dio (Jojo) VS Alucard (Hellsing) *Yugi (Yugioh) vs. Sakura (Cardcaptors) *The Foreshadow Game (1-4) Season Three *Crafty Hearts Re:Grouped *It's only a Model... *The Art of the Con(vention) *Going Poster *Mischief Match Maker *Blind Hate *This is Crack(ship) *LoveCrafty *Blown A Fusion *Fiction is Stranger than Truth *Dragon, Dragon! Mock the Dragon! *Charablanca *Something Weird This Way Comes *Socialising is Arcane *GEMS! Truly Outrageous! *Titans! Reboot! *Epcot Escapades *Hollywood Hilarity *Animal Kingdom Antics *Magic Kingdom Mania Crafty's Chara-Cafe *A MERMAID MELODY FANDUB! *Dr Crafty CharaCafe EP12/Top 10 Tub EP12/Questionable Qloset EP6 Crafty's Top 10 Tub * * Crafty Fan Characters! * Funniest Characters * Dr Crafty CharaCafe EP12/Top 10 Tub EP12/Questionable Qloset EP6 Crafty's Questionable Qloset * Dr Crafty CharaCafe EP12/Top 10 Tub EP12/Questionable Qloset EP6 Gallery File:Updated_height_chart_with_crystelle.jpg File:Ring_nurse.jpeg|Ring Nurse File:Happy_nurse_2.png File:Happy_nurse_3.png File:Happy_nurse.png File:Embarrased_nurse.png|Embarrassed File:Nurse_worse_high.jpg|High on Electricity File:Scrapped_nurse_worse_design.png|Scrapped design Category:Characters Category:Co-Hosts Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Nurse Worse Category:Villains Category:Season One Debuts